The King of Fighters XII Teams
by nurturing
Summary: These are the teams I have made up that I think should be in KOF XII. Review!


**Note:** Okay! These are the teams I have thought of for the upcoming King of Fighters XIII. Review on what you think about them.

**Team No. 1: The Sacred Treasures Team**

**Kyo Kusanagi**

**Iori Yagami**

**Elis****abeth Blanctorche**

Kyo is determined to regain Chizuru and Iori's powers back from Ash and foil the plans of 'Those from the Past' and teams up with Iori once more, who is angrier and more viscous than ever over Ash stealing his powers. This time, they have chosen to team up with Elisabeth Blanctorche, who is the closest person to Ash known, for obvious reasons. She approached the two, as she had no better choice to form a team to go after Ash due to Duo Lon leaving to join those from his clan for his own personal reasons.

* * *

**Team No. 2: Hero Team**

**Benimaru Nikaido**

**Shingo Yabuki**

**Goro Daimon**

With Elisabeth and Duo Lon gone to join other teams, Benimaru is left without partners. He calls upon Goro Daimon to once again form a team with him. He also extends the invitation to Shingo Yabuki who almost jumps with joy upon the thought of joining with the two again and readily agrees, desperate to find a team and enter the tournament again after having been replaced by Elisabeth in his mentor's team.

* * *

**Team No. 3: K' Team**

**K'**

**Kula Diamond**

**Foxy**

With Maxima and Candy's cybernetics injured during one of their assaults on the small bases of NEST's left behind and Whip entering with the Ikari Team once more, K' is this time left without two partners. Though Kula can fill in Maxima's space like did Whip's in The King of Fighters XI, a replacement for Whip still needs to be found. Foxy decides to play a more prominent role on the team and fill in for Whip in K's team.

* * *

**Team No. 4: Fatal Fury Team**

**Terry Bogard**

**Mai Shiranui**

**Duck King**

Managing to find Andy, Mai is requested by him to fill in his spot in the team as he wishes to stay and train. Mai agrees and the team is ready to enter with the fan favourites Terry Bogard and Mai Shiranui. Joe Higashi fills in his usual spot… until Duck King asks to join, not knowing the team already has all members. Wishing to hang out with Andy for a while and take a break from the tournament, Joe offers his spot to Duck who readily accepts it. While the team is stable, Duck constantly gets beat up by Mai for his flirting with her and his not-so-decent gazes and compliments about her body!

* * *

**Team No. 5****: Kyokugen Team**

**Ryo Sakazaki**

**Robert Garcia**

**Yuri Sakazaki**

With the problems within his father's company solved, Robert returns to the team, teaming up with his old friend Ryo once more. Yuri is once more forced to team up with them by her father and fill in his spot, though she receives comfort from Robert and enjoys teaming up with him once more. However, it seems that this time, the reason Takuma makes her join the team is not because he does not wish to enter himself, but because he believes she will make a proper counterpart to Malin or Kasumi Todoh if the Anti-Kyokugen Team were to join the tournament to oppress them. This way, he could also observe how well his daughter could protect Kyokugen Karate and the Sakazaki family and make them shine. It seems that he has also planned on joining the tournament, but through other means than the Kyokugen Team.

* * *

**Team No. 6****: Psycho Soldier Team**

**Sie Kensou **

**Bao**

**Chin Gentasai**

With Athena having gone along with Momoko to help out Hinako, Kensou is left without partners. Bao, still young as he was in The King of Fighters 2001 as a result of malfunction of the Dragon Spirit inside of him, readily agrees to join in to take part in the tournament once more and try to restore his powers. Chin fills out the third spot and agrees the three should join the tournament, but not because of desire, but because he believes the reason to the malfunction of Bao's powers is linked to the tournament. He decides to keep this reason a secret from the other two, though he doubts it will be a secret for long as their psychic powers might reveal it to them anyway.

* * *

**Team No. 7****: New Face Team/Orochi Team**

**Yashiro Nanakase/Yashiro Nanakase of the Parched Earth/Orochi Yashiro**

**Shermie/Shermie of the Insanely Violent Lightning/Orochi Shermie**

**Chris/Chris of the Flames of Destiny/Orochi Chris**

With the seal broken in The King of Fighters 2003, they slowly materialized in the world once more… just before The King of Fighters XIII. Unlike Orochi, they could not be revived in another body and therefore had to materialize back in their old ones. Sealing prevented them from ageing, making them just as young as they were in The King of Fighters 1997. They are now back and will do everything they can to get Orochi's stolen power back and release him in the world once more. And with Chizuru Kagura out of the tournament and her sealing powers in the hands of Ash who could possibly actually be an ally, the team seems to have better odds than ever in achieving their goal. As the team enters the tournament, they know it's only a matter of time before mankind gets what it so definitely deserves.

* * *

**Team No. 8****: Ikari Team**

**Ralf Jones**

**Clark Steel**

**Whip**

Heidern refuses Leona from entering the King of Fighters XIII, afraid that she might turn into Orochi Leona once more and suffer yet another terrible trauma, as Orochi's link to the tournament still exists. Ralf and Clark are once again assigned to enter the King of Fighters tournament to investigate with Whip replacing Leona once more in the team. Meanwhile, Heidern decides to do some investigating himself.

* * *

**Team No. 9****: Women Fighters Team/Gorgeous Team**

**King**

**Li Xiangfei**

**Bonne Jenet**

With Mai and Yuri gone to join other teams once more, and Robert having returned to take his place in the Kyokugen Team, King is without partners once more. Xiangfei approaches to form a team with her again. So now they needed another partner and in comes Jenet, offering to become the third member. With Gato having left and disappeared to who knows where, Jenet and Tizoc parted ways searching for a new team. With an old friend and a new member, the team enters the tournament once more, with King feeling that her new partnership with a pirate girl might be interesting.

* * *

**Team No. 10****: Outlaw Team**

**Ryuji Yamazaki**

**Billy Kane**

**Chang Koehan**

Geese Howard once again asks Yamazaki to form a team with his right-hand man, Billy Kane. This time, their third partner will be Chang Koehan, who Geese has forced to join by kidnapping his best friend, Choi Bounge. Unable to contact Kim or the others without endangering Choi, Chang has no choice but to submit to Geese's command.

* * *

**Team No. 1****1: Kim Team**

**Kim Kaphwan**

**Jhun Hoon**

'**May' Lee Jinju**

Discovering that Chang to be working with Geese, Kim and Jhun are furious and believe that all these years of rehabilitation has had no effect on him. However, May, being the soft and caring one of the three, believes there is more to this than meets the eye as strangely, he is without his best friend and companion, Choi, whom he would never leave. Also, he had changed a lot in the following years and would not suddenly revert back to a criminal. Hoping to find out what's up, the three enter the tournament after hearing of Chang taking part in it on Geese's special team.

* * *

**Team No. 12: Sports Team**

**Lucky Glauber**

**Heavy D!**

**Brian Battler**

With their invitations getting stolen every year, the trio believed they would never get to enter the tournament again and almost give up. Until they manage to get entry in the King of Fighters XIII! Finally! After getting beat up and having their invitations stolen every year in the past tournaments, the team is back in action and more dangerous than ever, having trained enough to become stronger than ever and prove they are now a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Team No. 13: Agents Team**

**Vanessa**

'**B****lue' Mary Ryan**

**Seth**

Vanessa, Seth, Ramon and Mary are assigned to investigate the current happenings in the tournament. Ramon receives an invitation to join someone else to form a team, and though it pains to join another team without Vanessa, he leaves to join someone else upon recommendation, as this allows the others to form a team with themselves without anyone having to sit this one out. This way, Ramon can also secretly investigate without gaining any suspicion and may be able to discover something even if the Agents Team is eliminated early or unable to discover anything, whether due to chances or status.

* * *

**Team No. 14: Anti-Kyokugen Team**

**Malin**

**Kasumi Todoh**

**Eiji Kisaragi**

After receiving news of the Kyokugen Team entering to investigate the tournament and its happenings, as well as prove the power of Kyokugen, Malin wastes no time into luring Kasumi and Eiji into forming the Anti-Kyokugen Team once more and disgrace the Sakazaki's. Unknown to the two however, Malin is using this as an excuse to form a team so as to get into the tournament and complete a mission for her top-secret organization, though she does believe that getting in Yuri's way and annoying and angering her by disgracing Kyokugen Karate and the Sakazaki's name will be a bonus.

* * *

**Team No. 15: Young Girls Team**

**Athena Asamiya**

**Hinako Shijo**

**Momoko**

Hinako calls upon Athena to form a team with her once again so as to enter the tournament. Lately, Hinako's new female sumo club at school hasn't been going well as fewer amounts of people have started to join while more are quitting everyday. Hinako believes that entering and winning the tournament will help promote sumo at her school and her club would gain more members and support. With Hinako's consent, Athena asks Momoko to join them and complete the team so they can enter the King of Fighters XII and help Hinako with her problem.

* * *

**Team No. 16: Flying Brigands Team**

**Duo Lon**

**Lin**

**Xiao Lon**

After sensing Ron to be lurking near the KOF tournaments and that he possibly has some sort of interest in the psychic competitors, Kensou and Bao, Duo Lon and Lin immediately form team to track him down. The fact that another KOF tournament is taking place and the psycho soldiers team is entering with the exact competitors Ron is looking for couldn't be more convenient. They call upon Xiao Lon to be the third member of the team so they can enter the tournament and find Ron.

* * *

**Team No. 17: Wrestlers Team**

**Ramon**

**Tizoc**

**Raiden**

With Gato having left and his whereabouts unknown, Jenet was the only partner Tizoc had left. The two parted ways to try and find new teams. Tizoc decided to form an all wrestling team and sends a letter to the wrestling agent Ramon, who accepts so he and the other agents have better odds in succeeding in their mission. They the dare ask Raiden, the cruel and merciless brute who didn't trust anyone, to join them. He initially declines with harsh words. But when Tizoc and Ramon taunt him, calling him things like weak and unable to ever work with anyone, purposely to trick him, he joins the team to prove them wrong.

* * *

**Team No. 18: Masters Team**

**Takuma Sakazaki**

**Heidern**

**Saisyu Kusanagi**

Heidern decides to do some investigating over the current happenings of the tournament, starting with interrogating Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami. However, he comes to find out they are currently away and their whereabouts are unknown though it is known they will be joining the tournament. With Ralf, Clark and Whip already having been assigned to enter and investigate the tournament, where Kyo and Iori will be, Heidern believes all will go well… until Saisyu Kusanagi returns. After interrogating him, Heidern comes to find out there is more to this than he thought and that Saisyu was a gold mine of knowledge of Orochi and the events that are and would occur. Saisyu had returned to form a team with his son so as to help stop all this mayhem caused by Orochi as he was a Kusanagi and it was therefore his job to protect the world from Orochi. After realizing his son was missing and could only be met during the tournament, Saisyu realized he was too late to form a team with his son. However, Heidern proposed to form a team with him for the tournament. They also asked Takuma Sakazaki to join their team as he was the best choice, according to Heidern who had only been in the tournaments a few times and therefore had little knowledge or connections with most fighters. Takuma accepts after placing Yuri in his place in the Kyokugen Team and the three enter in hopes of uncovering the secrets and causes of current happenings and events.

* * *

**Team No. 19: Ash Team**

**Ash Crimson**

**Oswald**

**Shen Woo**

Ash is back and hoping to steal the Kyo's powers this time. He knows he will be there and convinces Oswald and Shen Woo to join him once more by offering to give them the prize money and not take a share. Though agreeing to work as a team, Oswald can't help but want to fight and defeat Shen to not only obtain the Dragon Pill, but to restore his wounded pride as well.

* * *

Okay! These are the teams I have proposed. Review and tell me what you think of them!


End file.
